


OK Google!

by CAT5UMU



Series: Atsuhina [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Atsumu Miya, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, No beta because we die like man, Romance, Yaoi, hinaatsu, hinata shouyou - Freeform, laripaixaoo, ok google
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAT5UMU/pseuds/CAT5UMU
Summary: Where Hinata Shouyou, a yaoi fanfic writer, had no idea that with every chapter written there was a "beta-reader" behind the screen reading word for word or, where Atsumu Miya, a Google intern comes across a document ... interesting.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Atsuhina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017640
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	OK Google!

**Author's Note:**

> Roi roi, I hope you like it!  
> Good reading!!!

_**written by laripaixaoo** _

**S** houyou continued to laugh while reading the group's messages on his cell phone, as always all his friends in the squad insisted on hanging out about the famous sponsorship of their streamer friend, Kenma. Of course, they knew of the extreme affinity that the pair of friends had, but they would not lose the grace of using this as an excuse for mockery.

The boys in question insisted on remembering his presentation of the CBT the next morning and as if everything couldn't get worse, they still made him more anxious than he already was. He had already separated the documentation, the slides, the script of what he was going to talk about — the one who rehearsed that he was not even condemned for weeks because he could not stay focused — and also the articles he needed to deliver in the remaining materials.

The real grace of the group was when Nishinoya insisted on coming in with the jokes, but Shouyou reminded him of the subject so easily that he failed and failed to graduate because he failed to catch up on the subject again. Between being called a  _ fanfiqueiro  _ and making fun of college time, Hinata didn't mind being delusional on the team.

After all,  _ fanfiqueiro  _ always suffers, in life and in writing.

Shouyou continued with his document open while finishing writing his _one-shot_ that he would post on the website that he was used to with the audience that accompanied him. His idea at night, was something aimed at _Kiribaku_ , the wonderful couple he loved from his favorite anime, but as always, few were willing to write about the couple, what remained for him to be the well-known OTP writer on the site. 

He saw the message tab go up on his screen and laughed weakly.

_ "To call him a fanfiqueiro is a compliment!"  
_ _ "And then you will wake up tired and late"  
_ _ "You just have to introduce yourself, just go to sleep and everything is quiet"  
_ **_“I'm going to finish writing and sleeping. Whether I want to sleep or not, then shiu ”_ **

_**G** oogle. _

Working at Google could be something out of this world, perfect and incredible. It definitely was and Atsumu thought so; least when I needed to go to work on Sundays.

Who worked on Sundays in such a company? Yes him. The college intern who supposedly got a  _ job  _ at the beautiful rich company with a name on his back because of his academic curriculum. At least, he could say it was worth the effort.

The blonde was spinning in his chair as he watched the drivers that he would need to finish installing to be downloaded and the only thing that crossed his mind was,  _ how could that damn internet be so slow at night? _

He huffed angrily while fiddling with his cell phone again in an attempt to see the time go by quickly and obviously failing miserably. The comments and pricks exchanged with his brother were the best joke of the conversation group, of course Akaashi did not miss the opportunity to be with the others making fun of Atsumu, but who would not do the same with him?

Since when they became a group of friends, the ignorant and fun way that they took care of each other, was what could be counted as a beautiful friendship. Of course, the post of the most annoying person was his, and he would never give his arm to cheer on it; he loved the ease of irritating everyone there.

As soon as the downloads were complete, he went down to the central room with only one thing left before leaving. He accessed the central computer and started uploading the files to reset the extensions and Google Apps where he could finally fix the bugs and some errors that so much commented on.

Another thing that Atsumu hated: _waiting._  
He was not really interested in continuing with that night, he was anxious to want to know the note of his presentation that had been made on Friday and his teacher had not yet returned. Okay, he wasn't thinking about not doing well, he was already preparing the second part of the TCC, and he only needed the final grade to be able to continue with his plan, but as always, his teacher forgot and only told everything at the last minute.

Bored, he decided to continue tinkering with the applications on the site. He started with the spreadsheets on the website, could see some projects, schedules, graphs and everything mixed in different spreadsheets. _Boring and boring._

He closed the spreadsheet system and followed the forms, until there were very interesting things there like beta-reader files, designers, helpers and the famous ficwriter. He laughed weakly at the basic questions that the forms had similar and was interested in seeing the countless names of projects with the same goals, but of different genres.

_Boring_. He thought the same thing and sighed tiredly, couldn't he have something more interesting to read in those boring minutes?

He decided to go to the documents section, even though he found some annoying notes, at least that would amuse his wasted time that Sunday night. He continued to scroll the page while he saw countless documents being written, updated, created and everything else he could have. At least she was going to have fun.

He opened a file and another reading some epilogues from books, synopses of fanfics, short stories, drabbles, poetry, poems and even complete stories. It was even fun, I could have fun with the writing of different people for the first time, there were good forms of writing, ruins and too forced, but it was still a good thing to read.

Atsumu came across a final file still being written, Little Rabbit.

"Why not?" He asked aloud more to himself than anything else.

He heard the janitor's cat meowing in the living room and stared at the cat showing a tongue to the cat, _a flat cat_. He smiled weakly and began to read the story, which was about 3,000 words long, strongly hoped it wouldn't be as boring as some were.

As soon as he was finished, he whistled, leaning his back against the chair support while looking at the open document. The writing was totally _perfect_. That was the word that could best define what I had just read.

In addition to being Kiribaku - his favorite OTP, that no one would ever joke about it with — it was still somewhat addictive and _appetizing_. Atsumu wanted to read more than that unknown writer had, even if it was one word or another wrong, disorganized punctuation, the reading was still intense and _captivating_ , and he wanted more.

He saw the update track coming to an end, so he decided to do something in exchange for the beautiful reading he had.

_ ”The attacks that Kirishima made against the tight entrance and that contracted more and more made the blonde's moans echo throughout the room and maybe even the neighbors heard that for the thousandth time, the two were having another good sex. He smiled seeing the big ass crashing against his waist with each movement, he was so surrendered that sometimes he didn't even realize it. _

_ He continued to invest with each moan released by the two, took his hand to the member of the other who was stiff again and made the movements according to each thrust. _

_ It didn't take long and he had the blonde spilling all over his hand again, he felt himself tighten, pressing his cock tighter against his body. Another sly moan and it was enough for Kirishima to come right there. _

_ He stepped out of the blond and threw himself on his side lying breathing more uncontrolled than before. He turned his face to face the blonde who was watching him in the same way, trying to control his breathing. He smiled silly as he kissed the other. _

_ “Don't you ever dare buy me clothes like that - He grunted closing his eyes - Never shit hair again!” _

_ “Oh! We just had a great fuck and you don't even say thank you? - He laughed leaning on the blonde's shoulder receiving a kiss on his cheek - I'll make sure you always have a tail when it's just the two of us.” _

_ “Go to shit Kirishima!” _

**Bet by M.A**

"There…" He whispered as he saw the cursor blinking on the document. ****

His attention returned to hearing the noise of the computer asking to be restarted. It could all be crazy, but it had the advantages of working on a website where you had access to all documents, he really found peculiarities in that virtual place. ****

He picked up his coat, wearing it with his backpack, and his helmet. I just wanted to go home and sleep for hours and hours; as soon as the document was closed you can see the boy's email in question, _sunshinehs@gmail.com_. He clicked his tongue and wrote down the boy's @ in his notebook, damn person who piqued his curiosity, and he would try to know more about the writing of that unknown person. ****

He shut down the system and restarted the company's central board; in any case, his Sunday had not yet been lost.

**৳৳৳৳**

**S** houyou was late, literally.

"Shit!" He shouted in a weak voice as he ate his quick snack and grabbed his backpack with the necessary things for presentation. "Dammit dammit dammit…"

The redhead closed the door to his apartment and ran down the stairs, he was two minutes late to catch the bus to college and if he missed the one in question, neither Sugawara nor Osamu would be able to help him get to college on time.

_ Because they were already in college. _

As soon as he reached the end of the street he could see the bus at the stop, sighed in relief and saw the driver shaking his head laughing weakly.

"Thanks Uncle!" He said handing over the ticket money. "Thank you so."

"I thought it was strange not to be at the point Shouyou, today is still your final presentation, isn't it?"

"Yes…" He whispered and it was the turnstile turning and going to the rear of the car. "Thank you!"

The driver waved and continued the journey.

Shouyou pulled out his device seeing that he still had a few minutes to go to college. He shrugged his favorite playlist and went into his Drive to finally be able to post what he had written the night before. He filled in some notices for posting the story and as soon as he opened the document he raised his eyebrows in doubt, was he so tired to finish writing as _“bet by M.A?”_

He shook his head and decided to forget that for now and post the story.

He took a deep breath, turning his attention to the street, that day would be long and he knew it.


End file.
